


Can I do this?

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: After being subjected to a brutal attack, Dom makes an alarming discovery while being treated. This news comes at an awkward time in his personal life but he knows that this could be the chance he has desperately wanted for so long.However he soon learns that it's not an easy ride and when complications arise, will Dom have the strength to face up to it or will he crumble?





	Can I do this?

"Dom? Dom? Are you Ok?" The sound of Sachas cries echoed as Dom slowly regained consciousness, the last thing he remembered was Isaac telling him that they should be together then he had blacked out. Lofty was sitting beside him, his handsome face widening into a small, reassuring smile as his beloved slowly regained consciousness. For a moment, Lofty was worried that Dom was going to die and the idea that he would lose him was too much to bear. He wanted to murder Isaac for what he had done but the police had apprehended him and now he was looking at doing life. Thank goodness, if he ever saw him again he would surely kill him.   
"Where am I?" Dom asked, his voice barely a whisper as he came round. Lofty held his hand and smiled at him.   
"Hospital. Isaac pushed you when you rejected him. He's been arrested. He can't hurt anyone anymore."  
Serena was standing in the doorway, she had a worried look on her face.  
"Dominic. We need to do some tests. While you were in surgery, it was brought to our attention that a discovery was found. I will need you to be examined thoroughly."  
Dom began to panic. This was all he needed after everything he had been through.

Dom was wheeled away for his examination and Lofty waited by his bed until he returned, having got the same worries as Dom. Lofty couldn’t bare it if Dom was seriously ill, he had almost lost him once and he wasn’t prepared to lose him again. The seconds rolled by and Lofty became more irritable each passing moment, what was taking them so long?  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dom was wheeled back to the ward. He was lost for words and Lofty sensed something wasn’t right. He took his hand and held it tight,  
“What’s happened Dom?”   
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes it does. What did they say?”   
“Mr Chiltern, can I talk to you a moment?” Serena asked and Lofty left with her. They were gone a good 10 minutes before Lofty came back and sat next to Dom. Dom swallowed hard,  
“She’s told you then?” Lofty nodded.  
“Can’t believe it. Never thought it would happen like this.”  
“Neither did I. I’m one in a million.”   
Serena soon followed. She stood at the foot of the bed.  
“Dominic, you are aware of what is happening don’t you? If you don’t wish to go through the pregnancy then we can look at alternatives...”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t want the baby but I do need time to process this.”   
“Very well. That is well within your right off course. You are also aware that it will be a caesarean birth should you choose to go through with the pregnancy.”   
“Obviously.”  
“Very well. I will leave you alone to talk.”   
Serena left the room and Lofty turned towards Dom who was looking up at the ceiling.   
“We need to discuss this Dom.”  
“If you think the baby isn’t yours then your wrong. Your the only bloke I’ve slept with.”   
“I know the baby is mine. I’m just saying we need to decide what we should do.”   
Dom didn’t say another word and Lofty knew it wasn’t a very good time to discuss this matter.

Dom was discharged the following week and Lofty looked after him for a while due to his I juries, they decided to go through couple counselling to try and make their marriage work. Dom was soon booked in to have his first scan. He feared that people and even the sonographer would judge him for being a pregnant male but when he came through, she treated him normally and was quite a lovely lady. As Dom and Lofty saw their baby for the first time, Dom smiled happily while Lofty grinned at the image of his baby on the screen. It was then confirmed that Dom was four months pregnant which matched the time before Lofty went to the United states.   
“Do you want to know the sex of your baby?” the sonographer said and Dom nodded. She smiled at him and announced,  
“Say hello to your son!”   
Dom and Lofty grinned as the image of their unborn boy lay content in Doms stomach. This surely had to be the start of something truly special. 

However, the mood was ruined when the two men arrived at the hospital the next day. Dom was heading towards the staff room when he heard Xavier and Cameron talking. He was the topic of conversation;  
“Did you hear about Dom?”  
“Yeah, strange isn’t it? You never think something like that would happen.”  
“Nah. It is one of the nuttiest things I’ve ever come across.”   
“People are going to talk, Dom is going to be like a freak show.”  
Dom burst in at that moment, his face like thunder as he threw daggers at Cameron and Xavier who both looked embarrassed and ashamed,  
“So you both think I’m a freak do you?”   
“No no. It’s just that the idea of a man being pregnant is....well strange.”  
“Oh I’m strange now am I? Well don’t worry you won’t have to put up with seeing me getting bigger. I’m resigning!”  
He stormed out and marched towards the direction of Hansens office when Chloe approached him,  
“Dom? What’s the matter?” she called after him. Tears of humiliation were burning Doms eyes as he leaned against the wall.  
“I’m a freak Chloe. A walking talking pregnant freak!”  
“No you’re not Dom! Who said this?!”  
“I heard Cameron and Xavier talking about me, saying how strange it was having a pregnant man about.”  
“Take no notice I’m sure they didn’t mean to offend you. Look at it like this, you are having your husbands baby. It doesn’t matter what other people think. Its yours and Loftys baby.”   
Dom wiped his eyes as Chloe gave him a hug. Ang and Carole approached them and offered words of comfort to Dom who was too emotional to continue working. Bloody hormones. 

The months progressed as sis the pregnancy, Dom hated being fat and couldn’t wait until the time came for the baby to be born. Dom hoped that he would go back to his original weight once the baby arrived but he knew it would take work.   
“Hopefully, you will be an angel. Hope you won’t give or your other daddy any grief.” He gently told the baby. He was unaware that the staff were planning a baby shower.

Essie, Chloe and Sacha were finishing off decorating the staff room as Zosia arrived with Ollie and her baby Arthur. Lofty watched in the doorway as Ang rearranged the chairs and Hansen lay the cake on the table. He was happy that Dom and himself had such great friends. As soon as they heard footsteps coming up the corridor, they shut off the lights and shut the door. Dom raised his eyebrows, thinking Ric was trying to cut down on the energy bills. He opened the door and turned on the light....

SURPRISE

Dom grinned and laughed as everyone gave him a hug and a present for the baby. Lofty put his arm around him as everyone fussed over Dom. Dom was further delighted to see Zosia and baby Arthur and as he fussed over the baby, Xavier spoke to Lofty;  
“Listen I didn’t mean to offend Dom over him being pregnant, it was just something I’ve never heard off before.”   
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Dom was delighted at the fuss that he was having and even ignored the fact that he was having minor pain in his lower pack. He was able to ignore it as he chatted with his friends and family. He could see that Barry hadn’t turned up but Barry had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Doms unborn child. Dom didn’t care, he hated Barry anyway and there was no way he would let him anywhere near the baby.   
“Dom, come and cut your cake!” Essie called and Dom smiled at her, walking over and grabbing the knife but just as he was about to slice it up, it happened.  
A trail of water gushed out of him and soaked the carpet. Dom was horrified to see it as everyone looked at him.   
“Oh no. The baby can’t be coming yet, it’s to early.” Dom cried as Lofty held him. Ric and Serena immediately got ready to wheel Dom away. Lofty began to panic, something was wrong. He knew it. He held Doms hand as he was wheeled off to maternity to be prepped for theatre.

The pain was unbearable. It felt as though his stomach was about to explode, never before had he experienced such pain. But he was more concerned for the welfare of his unborn son, the baby was premature and there would be complications, He didn’t know how he would manage.  
“I’m scared Lofty. Something is going to happen to this baby because of me!” Dom said tearfully. Lofty held him close as Serena arrived dressed in a surgical gown.  
“Were ready for theatre now.”  
As Lofty watched as Dom was wheeled away, he could no longer hide the tears that were threatening to spill, Donna rubbed his back as she led him to the waiting area. 

An hour passed and Lofty watched as Serena burst in wheeling an incubated crib with Ric and Hansen in tow. Lofty realized that it was his baby that was being wheeled away and he soon followed,  
“What’s happening? Is he alright?” He asked in a panicked state. Serena looked at him,  
“The baby is premature and he is breathing but he will need to be closely monitored. Dominic is asleep at the moment, it’s best you leave him.”   
Lofty watched helplessly as his son was placed into an incubator with wires attached, he put a hand on the glass as his son fought for his life. 

“Lofty, where is our baby?” Dom drowsily said when he came round an hour later, Lofty held his hand,  
“He’s in the premature baby unit, he’s breathing but he will need to be monitored.”  
“Oh god, this is all my fault! If I’d have known I was pregnant earlier we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Dom wailed, Lofty rubbed his back,  
“It’s not your fault Dom. You weren’t to know. He’s a fighter, just like his daddy.” He added lovingly as he kissed him.   
“I want to go and see him.”   
Essie passed him a dressing gown and Lofty helped him into a wheelchair. Dom was wheeled to the premature baby unit where their son lay, wired up and breathing a steady rhythm. Dom became tearful as he looked at his newborn son looking defenceless in the incubator.   
“Hello little one. It’s your daddies.”   
“We love you so much son. Hope you know that.”  
Dom leaned in and used a finger to caress one of the tiny arms and just as he was about to withdraw, he felt tiny fingers touch his finger.  
“Well you are a fighter aren’t you? You are stronger than your letting on. Just like your daddies.” Dom said softly with a tear stained smile. Lofty smiled and took a turn.  
“What shall we call him?”   
“James.”  
“Lovely name.”  
“Would have been Arthur but Zosia bet us to it.”   
“James Copeland Chiltern. Yeah I like it.” 

As the days turned to weeks, Dom and Lofty kept a watchful eye over James and felt anguish everytime he caught an infection but they were happy that he was getting bigger and becoming stronger. Dom held his son for the first time,  
“Well I never imagined someone as tiny as you to be so heavy.”  
James fell asleep in his arms while Lofty arrived with two cappuccinos. He smiled when he saw Dom holding their son, it was beyond a doubt the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.   
“Hey, how is he?” Lofty asked as he sat beside Dom. Dom smiled,  
“He’s thriving. He’s heavy as well. Don’t know what he’s been having.”   
Lofty laughed then Dom looked at him,  
“Want to hold your son?”   
Lofty nodded albeit he was nervous but none of the less, he held him close. James opened his eyes and Lofty saw that he had inherited Doms eyes. James was bald at the moment so it was hard to tell if he would have curly black hair. Serena came in and smiled at the couple,  
“I’ve been checking over your sons progress and he’s doing very well.”   
“That’s wonderful. Can he come home?”   
“Not yet, he needs to gain some more weight before he can be discharged.”   
Both men see disappointed by this but knew their son was in safe hands, as Serena left, Dom followed her,  
“Serena, can I ask you something?”   
“Off course.”  
“Can you test James for Hepatitis? I’m worried that I may have passed it on.”  
“Dominic you no longer have the condition but if you wish, I can perform a blood test to be sure.” 

The next day James was tested to see if he had hepatitis, the results arrived the following week by which time James had gained further weight and was now ready to be taken home. The results concluded that he didn’t have hepatitis much to the delight of Dom and Lofty. Both men were overjoyed to be taking their son home at last and Dom was oblivious to the fact that Lofty had a surprise for him and James.   
When they arrived home, Dom picked up James in his car seat and followed Lofty into the house,  
“Welcome to your new home James.”   
Just as they walked in, Dom was surprised to see Shelaigh sitting on the sofa anxiously anticipating the arrival of her great grandson.  
“Dom! How are you and is this my new great grandson?” She gushed as she gave Dom a hug and looked at James. Lofty smiled in the doorway and while Shelaigh fussed over James, he led Dom upstairs and opened the spare bedroom. The whole room was decorated blue with a fluffy white carpet, a canopy crib, teddies everywhere and the sun shining leaving a rainbow print on the wall.  
“Oh Lofty it’s beautiful! Thank you!”   
“Sacha, Xavier and Cameron helped. Chloe picked the teddies and Essie picked the white carpet.”  
James’s cries alerted them both back downstairs and the smell that greeted them indicated a nappy change was in order. Dom sighed as he got the changing mat out,  
“Don’t even think about ducking out of nappy changing mister!” He added to Lofty who grinned cheekily.

Months passed and James was now seven months old, he was christened with Essie Sacha Ollie and Zosia as Godparents. As everyone fussed over him, Lofty noted that his black tufty hair was starting to curl and Dom saw this too as he smiled at James who was giggling and trying to talk to everyone in baby language. Lofty put his arm around him as they watched their son being the centre of attention, Chloe was taking pictures of him.   
“What a life eh?” Dom remarked as they watched the scene. Lofty nodded,  
“It’s our life though and I would not change it for the world I love you.”  
“I love you too and I always will.”   
The two husbands kissed and as they headed over to join in, they vowed nothing would come between them ever again.


End file.
